dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
James
This article is about the main character about Shaun's father. For the Dragon Ball character Shawn's father, see James Spencer. |Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male|Date of birth = May 8, Age 707|Date of death = June 14, Age 737|Height = 5'11" (165 cm)|Weight = 165 lbs (69 Kg)|Address = Spencer House (Formerly) Spencer World|Occupation = Emperor of the Spencer World Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher Ultimate Fighter Swordsman|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Kaylah (Ancestor) Katherine (Great-great-great-great-great grandmother) Michael (Great-great-great-great-great grandfather) Adam (Great-great-great-great grandfather) Lisa (Great-great-great grandmother) Darren (Great-great grandfather) Laura (Great-Grandmother) Justin (Grandfather) Misty (Grandmother) Daniel (Father) Julia (Mother) David (Older Brother) King Furry (Adopted Grandfather-in-law) Jonathan Uchiha (Father-in-law) Kerri Kemono (Mother-in-law) Mary (Wife) Doris (Daughter) Maria (Daughter) Haylie (Daughter) Marcus (Son) Shaun (Son) Amelia (Daughter-in-law) Danielle (Daughter-in-law) Zesmond (Grandson) Alyson (Granddaughter) Nathaniel (Grandson) Kayla (Granddaughter) Jimmy (Grandson-in-law) Melissa (Great-Granddaughter) Emily (Granddaughter-in-law) Michelle (Great-Granddaughter) Paul (Grandson-in-law) Alissa (Great-Granddaughter) Julie (Granddaughter-in-law) Tyler (Great-Grandson) Lucy (Great-Granddaughter) Trunks (Great-Grandson-in-law) Matthew (Great-great grandson) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant) Richard (Best friend and brother-in-law) Stacey (Comrade and sister-in-law) Jonny (Comrade) Karen (Comrade) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) King Kai (Mentor) Grandpa Gohan (Mentor) Ox-King (Mentor) Master Roshi (Mentor) Kibito (Mentor) Supreme Kai (Mentor)|AniName = James|MangaName = James}} 'James''' (ジェームス, Jēmusu) is a Saiyan warrior, Ultimate Fighter, Swordsman and Fifth Emperor as the supreme ruler of the Spencer World as the Royal Family, the descendant of Kaylah Spencer, the great-great-great-great grandson of Katherine and Michael, the youngest son of Daniel and Julia, the younger brother of David, the youngest great-great-great grandson of Justin and Misty, youngest great-grandson of Adam and Lisa, the husband of Mary and the father of Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun. He makes his debut in the 1990 special, Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He is an true Ultimate fighter and unlike Bardock with a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race and wiped out of Spencer family after seeing his true colors. Both James and Bardock given to him by the last Kanassan warrior, was the ability to see into the future and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans and Spencer Clan Massacre. Appearance In the Dragon Ball manga and anime series and movies, according to General Blue, Commander Red, Mercury Tao, Babidi, Broly, Bojack, Dr. Gero, Super Buu and Frieza, James's most appearance is very similar looks to as he's strongly bears a striking remembrance to his youngest son, Shaun: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, a flat, messy, spiky jet black hair, blue eyes and fair skin complexion which he's had inherited traits of oldest son, Marcus and two daughters, Doris and Haylie from him. As a child, As a teenager, As adulthood, James grew over taller height than his wife, children and friends, who's first appears of the anime series and movies. His signature major outfit attire like his youngest son, is the most commonly seen wearing his trademark the white hooded long-sleeved coat with a Spencer Crest and Turtle School symbol on the back, over a dark black short-sleeved undershirt, with black pants, yellow belt, black fingerless gloves and bluish black boots with a red border (later blue) that are outfitted with red laces (later purple) with the sword. Personality As a child, he was a happy, cheerful, energetic, pure-hearted, fun-loving, adventurous, kindhearted, friendly and gentle to his elder brother, David became orphans because the death of their beloved parents was killed by Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu were send by the evil Wizard Babidi to kill the last remaining Spencer family members of Kaylah Spencer left existence on the present timeline alive on the Earth and his great-grandparents at the end hands of King Piccolo in Earth 300 years ago since before he were born, who killed them after their grandmother, Katherine, died from the Kidney Cancer causes the immortality effective in her age and youth along with her husband, Michael and their young Saiyan son Adam and his wife Lisa died at the old age as her son Darren and his wife Laura were both killed by King Piccolo's mutant demon Namekian minions in Spencer House during Justin's 11th birthday to survive as the last Spencer members with his great-grandmother Misty. James is a kindhearted, fatherly, calm, polite, understanding, energetic, strong, proud, brave, loving, compassionate and caring person in the entire series and movies. These characteristics are said to be his greatest strength by both his late father Daniel and his legendary martial arts teachers Grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi. He's grew up as the friendly, pure-hearted, kind-hearted, compassionate, passionate, good-hearted and gentle man to married to his childhood sweetheart, Mary, and become fathered five children: Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus, and Shaun, which makes him a deeply truly caring, kind-hearted, compassionate, friendly, and gentle with pure-heart in his entire life, but he loves fighting, eating food, and befriended Bardock and his comrades visiting in his world, he loves martial arts in his most life, he's still love his wife and children. He's do in the Martial Arts Tournament in his world, told them that he was once Martial Arts Champion of Martial Arts Tournament in Earth and training in martial arts by his masters, Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, Korin, and Kami to train so hard to become the best Ultimate Fighter and being the best good beloved father. James realized that he's falling in love since they were children go way back with Mary because he's saved her life as he's knew the truth about Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu was the ones who's always get their revenge against his family and ancestors. James showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom to happen to his wife and children and also grandchildren from the suffering fate like his past, parents, grandparents and great-great-great grandmother, Kaylah. Instead of fleeing for his own life, he and Mary chose to stay behind with his daughters to his youngest sons escape to Earth from Frieza, his minions and Ginyu Force, seal the Namekian Dragon and Dragon Balls Birthmarks in Shaun was his blessing sacrifice for the best to his youngest son to defeat Frieza, Cell, Super Buu and other villains, and fight to the death along with his wife, daughters, and the rest of his people in the dimensional realms Spencer World from 25 years later. Biography Background James was born in May 8 of Age 707 as a Saiyan and Immortality (Sacred Water of Eternal Life), as he's living with his parents and older brother, David, at the wealthiest manor house: Spencer House. Since when he was 6 years old, on the devastating day of his childhood, later at the night after the death of his beloved parents were killed by Super Buu were sent by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura during on his birthday from roughly 300 years ago after his great-grandparents (Darren and Laura) by King Piccolo, his grandmother, Katherine who passed away from kidney cancer along with her son, Adam and his wife Lisa at the old age during his great grandfather, Justin, and grandmother, Misty, as the survivors as they were children along with Master Roshi and survived in King Piccolo wars in Age 461 as they were young children after the loss of their parents to become orphans with his older brother, David, Richard, Stacey, Jonny, Karen and Hannah, and his grandparents were survivors with young Master Roshi from 300 years ago before they're married and murdered by Super Buu. James have came to defeating Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura from taking her as their prisoner in the night and rescue the exhausted Mary to carry her in his arms away to her home, Battle with Super Buu Before Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku He's grew up as a friendly, kindhearted, passionate, pure-hearted, good-hearted, adventurous, compassionate and gentle teenager who's not afraid to fight opponents, Many years later after the battle with Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu on Earth and befriend Bardock and his comrades visiting in his dimensional world told them about his past living on Earth, how meet and love with Mary, world martial arts tournament and martial arts, when he meet Mary, a shy, gentle and attractive young teenager as Jinchuriki before their youngest son born. They're married at the beautiful mountains wedding ceremony on Spencer World as the Queen (Empress) of Spencer World and father of five children before his death. Dragon Ball Fortuneteller Baba Saga James's first appears Piccolo Jr. Saga James's last appears on Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Main article: Frieza Saga James appears at the beginning of the first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai, he died along with his family and people by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force in Spencer World, Bardock appears confronting Frieza in the stratosphere of Planet Vegeta, and attempts to attack him with his Final Spirit Cannon to change the future, however Frieza merely laughs and fires his Supernova which overtakes Bardock and then hits Planet Vegeta, resulting in the genocide of the Saiyans and Spencer Clan Massacre. Because Bardock was primarily the creation of Toei Animation, it was only after the airing of The Father of Goku that Bardock would make an appearance in the manga. Bardock appeared in a two-panel cameo appearance, in Frieza's flashback when he sees Goku, who reminds him of Bardock, Frieza recalls that Bardock had attacked him right before he destroyed Planet Vegeta, and was killed alongside the rest of the Saiyans when Frieza destroyed the planet using a Supernova. Bardock also made cameo appearances in the Dragon Ball Z anime series, including during Frieza's flashbacks to the 'final confrontation' scene featured at the climax of The Father of Goku when Frieza deduces Bardock's relation to Goku when recalling his destruction of Planet Vegeta and Spencer Clan Massacre. Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku James finally become the Royal Emperor of Spencer World, begins to sit his high chair in throne room with his family and people to celebrate the contest of World Martial Arts Tournament is see his youngest son of five children, Marcus, won the Junior Division as the Martial Arts Champion. Later in the night June 14 of Age 737 in the night, he with her in hospital room, she has been painful labor and deliver the fifth child during pregnancy weakness a seal and Shaun was born the same as Goku and Broly. He's ended up murdered and execution along with her husband and daughters and their people by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, and the Ginyu Force Intending to wipe out the Saiyans anyway, Frieza doesn't see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech, staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. Power Manga and Anime James is Films In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight– The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Full Power Energy Wave – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. * Ki Sense –James can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. * Kiai – An invisible wave of ki emitted shockwaves from the hand. Used by James. * Invisible Eye Blast – James has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. * Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Saiyan Power - As a human with Saiyan Powers, James possess the Saiyan's genetic traits that allows James's power to continue to increase as she fights and rise dramatically after recovering from near fatal injuries. * Superhuman Strength - While as a child, James showed level of superior physical strengths, after beginning his training under Supreme Kai's tutelage, his heritage natural Saiyan physical strength. * Afterimage Technique - A movement technique where the user moves so fast they leave behind an afterimage of themself. * Afterimage Strike – One of James's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi & Raging Blast series. * Swordsmanship - James learned this sword with his fighting skills from his father, brother, Supreme Kai and his great-grandmother, Kaylah. * Telepathy – A technique that Kami taught him from battles. * Dragonthrow – James's signature grapple throw. * Pressure Point Attack - The technique to knock out the opponent in one strike. * [[Mind Reading|'Mind Reading']] – David taught him how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. * Telekinesis – He uses this in a training field to take control the energy, and block attacks in levitate people and objects with his mind. * Energy Barrier – James used this technique to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Door Projection - The ability to use doors as portals to go anywhere and dimensions travel based on the Portal Creation. * High Stamina: James was able to fight Super Buu for many hours, and kept fighting with little signs of fatigue despite numerous injuries. Transformations Great Ape Like other Saiyans, Unlock Potential Born with it, Potential Unleashed Awakening by Elder Old Kai, Super Saiyan Like his son, Equipment *Sword - *Senzu Beans - Video Games Appearances James is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Kenichi Suzumura * FUNimation dub: Meredith McCoy '(kid/preteen in ''Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z); '''Michael Sinterniklaas (teen/adult most media) Battles Battles Trivia * James showed everyone that he's already become the powerful extremely Ultimate Fighter with his intelligent and knowledge skills like his great hero and great-grandmother, Kaylah Spencer. * James's name means (詹姆斯 or ジュームス, Zhān mǔ sī or Juumusu) is in Shakespearean the meaning of the name James is: King John' James Jurney, servant to Lady Faulconbridge. 'King Richard III' Sir James Tyrrel. 'King Richard III' Sir James Blount. * In American the meaning of the name James is: King John' James Jurney, servant to Lady Faulconbridge. 'King Richard III' Sir James Tyrrel. 'King Richard III' Sir James Blount. * In English the meaning of the name James is: Supplant. Replace.derived from the latin Jacomus. * In Biblical the meaning of the name James is: That supplants, undermines, the heel. * It is pronounced jayms. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of James is "he who supplants". From Late Latin Iacomus, a variant of Iacobus, Latin form of Greek Iakobos and New Testament Greek form of the Old Testament form Jacob (Hebrew Yaakov). Biblical: one of the 12 apostles of Jesus, who possibly was also a cousin of Jesus. The King James Bible is named in reference to James I of England (16th-17th century). See also Kimo and Santiago. A famous fictional character with this name is the British spy James Bond, created by author Ian Fleming. Writer James Joyce; actors James Mason, James Caviezel, James Gandolfini, Jimmy Stewart; entertainer Jimmy Durante; American Presidents Hames Buchanan, James Garfield, James Madison, James Polk, Jimmy Carter, James Monroe. * James's favorite hobby is fighting villains and saving the world and universe from the evil forces and destruction. * James's favorite food is everything. * James's favorite vehicle is Flying Nimbus. * James's favourite phrase is "There is no meaning to a flower unless it blooms." * James shared the same name similarities with his Saiyan counterpart, James Spencer and Mr. Satan's son, Jimmy. Gallery D19n0zk-653c287e-9ce1-4b68-a723-2ce0d8ad67eb.jpg Sasuke dbz style by kutangelwings-d1el0hw.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737.png Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737 2 3 2.png Emperor Matthew and Emperor James Spencer DB & DBZ.png Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737 2.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 4.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 2.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 3.png References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Fathers Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Orphans Category:Good Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Heroes Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Goku's Friend Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:Full-Blooded saiyan Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings